


Vespertine

by CayleeJune



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Anal Play, Blood Kink, Bondage, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Force Bondage, Force Choking (Star Wars), Mind Manipulation, Protective Kylo Ren, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CayleeJune/pseuds/CayleeJune
Summary: ves·per·tine/ˈvespərtēn,ˈvespərˌtīn/relating to, occurring, or active in the evening."Now I know there is beauty in darkness."Lieutenant Raneri is transferred to Kylo Ren's flagship the Finalizer where she struggles to adjust. While there she manages to piss off the Supreme Leader himself. Kylo takes it into his own hands to see that she is taught a lesson.Warnings: This story will be very smutty, it will involve voilence and other dubious content. I'll try to include warnings each chapter when it's included. Enjoy.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Glorified Button Pusher

You walked without haste to your station at the west bay prepared to start another repetitious day of work. It was the same thing, day in and day out. All you knew was the planet of Ilum and you despised the stupid ice-covered rock. Ever since you were a little girl you were constrained to the impenetrable durasteel walls of the Star Killer base. You would dream of tropical planets and what awaited you in the depths of the galaxy knowing you’d never get to see them. Your father made sure of that. 

You turned down the final hall towards your destination and passed a pair of Storm Troopers who nodded at you respectfully. You fought the urge to roll your eyes. Your data pad beeped eliciting a sigh and alerting you of an urgent message from the General.

“Lieutenant Raneri, report to the Command Center at 07:00.” It read. You reluctantly turned towards the center of the ship redirecting your path, muttering under your breath. “They have too many damn meetings in this place.” 

You could care less about your job as Lieutenant. If you knew graduating from the academy with the highest GPA would have meant being a prestigious button pusher, you would have tried a whole lot less. You adjusted your First Order issued black and charcoal jumpsuit and approached the hatch of the Command Center. 

“Good Morning Lieutenant” The guards greeted you. Your lips twitched in acknowledgment as you placed your hand on the scanner. It flashed green and the doors hissed as they slid open allowing your entry. 

You approached the front of the Command Center joining General Stone on his right. 

“General.” you greeted. 

“Lieutenant. Can you wait for me in the conference room? I’ll be right there.” 

“Yes Sir.” 

Your disdain turned to nerves when you took a seat at the sleek conference table. You quickly realized this wasn’t another strategy meeting when you sat down, alone in the middle of a table constructed for 20. The silence was deafening. You scanned your memory of the last week searching for what you may have done to explain a sudden one on one with the General. Could it have been when you kicked the rubbish bin in the mess hall when you saw they were serving Colo Claw Fish for the 6th time in a fortnight? No. What about when you were 30 minutes late for the useless safety assembly? No, it couldn’t be, the General wouldn’t concern himself with such frivolous matters. You pulled your data pad out of your pocket to check the time when General Stone walked in, shutting the door behind him and taking a seat directly across you. You hurriedly shoved the device back in your pocket and focused your attention on the silver haired man. 

“Lieutenant Renari, we got an order from communications requesting your immediate reassignment.” Your eyes widened and the familiar burn of anxiety filled your chest, flames flickering against every receptor in your nervous system. 

“What?” This couldn’t be right. You never left Ilum. You never thought you would leave Ilum.

The General sighed ignoring your outburst and continued. “Your transferring to the Finalizer. Arrangements have been made for your travel. You leave tonight at 16:00 hours. You are relieved of today’s duties. Pack your things and prepare for transport.” 

Your mouth gaped open. “The Finalizer?” 

“Listen Raneri, with a new Supreme Leader your father’s requests are no longer being honored. Your leaving Ilum today.” 

You stood up, turning to leave when the General called your name. “They’ll be lucky to have you onboard Lieutenant, but please remember one thing. Admiral Raneri is gone. Tomorrow you will be joining the Supreme Leader’s flagship. They will not tolerate your insolence.”

You nodded an acknowledgement and swallowed back the bitter taste in your mouth and walked out of the conference room. Boots hammering against the glittering floors and navigating you to your quarters as if on auto pilot. 

Technically this is what you always wanted. Freedom from this god forsaken base. You just didn’t think this is how it would happen, or if it ever would. Being taken out by a stray beam from a faulty blaster or retiring at an old age and being shuttled off to the nearest First Order governed planet seemed more likely. 

Being assigned to the Finalizer as any high-ranking official was an honor. A promotion that many of your superiors work towards and fight for every day. Something you knew you didn’t deserve. Guilt was battling the want to be excited, coating your throat and making it difficult to breath. You reached your quarters and punched the code in. The hatch screeched against the metal floors as you blurred past, the hatch closing behind you. You dove in your bed, craving the need to be horizontal. You wanted to be happy. You were getting the chance of a lifetime. In a matter of hours, you would be boarding a transport ship and travelling across the galaxy for the first time. Being stationed on the Finalizer made it certain you would be travelling from base to base on a regular basis. Finally getting the chance to venture out and see new worlds. You stared at the ceiling, subconsciously analyzing every minute imperfection in the steel panels above you, a feeble attempt to calm your mind. You thought back to the day you found out your father refused your first and only previous transfer order. You had just got promoted to Lieutenant, and at that time Starkiller didn’t have room for another Lieutenant in your field. Naturally this would cause a transfer to a base where an opening was needed. When your father, the commanding Admiral, received the order assignment he met with Supreme Leader Snoke. He requested that his daughter stayed stationed on Ilum with him. It’s been nearly two years since then and both your Father and Snoke were now dead. It never occurred to you that his appeal would have died with them. 

Under the impression you would never be leaving Starkiller you stopped working to your full potential, no longer motivated to move rankings. You did your job, and you did it well, but you didn’t strive for more. You saw no point in it. You busted your ass in the academy to get a high placement but even then, you didn’t get the division you wanted. Your dad was too afraid to have his daughter leading a battalion. Instead you were awarded Lieutenant Raneri of the Space and Missile Defense Squad. AKA Glorified button pusher. Under your guidance you had a team of GPS Navigators, Defense Officers in charge of identifying and engaging enemy targets, and Ammunition Specialists. Your job was to receive target information and engagement orders from the General, and to press the big red button on command. Launching the missiles was your favorite part of the job, but something you seldomly got to do making the position rather boring. Your eagerness to blow things up caused your Captain to appoint you a few nicknames, your least favorite being “Trigger Happy Raneri”. You attended countless strategy meetings and combat plans. You weren’t a stranger to understanding the importance of delayed action and timing, but in your opinion, you could have launched a few more missiles in your day despite what the General may have thought. 

The never-ending stream of thoughts allowed time to pass quickly and the alarm you set hours earlier rang out. It was time to get ready and gather your belongings. Thankfully you were a minimalist at heart and didn’t see the value of holding on to useless material possessions. Your wardrobe consisted of your standard issued uniforms, a few night gowns, and a few outfits for free time or outings that you rarely got the chance to utilize. You palmed the silk of a black dress rubbing its fabric between your fingers. It glided against your skin effortlessly. You contemplated getting rid of it but a small voice in the back of your mind convinced you to keep the gown. You threw it in your duffel bag, silently hoping the Finalizer would bring forth more opportunities to go out then Ilum had. With your clothing packed you went to the refresher, your feet pattering against the cool tile. You gathered your toiletries and tossed your birth control into the gray duffel and zipped it close. You took a final look around your room and sighed, pulling on your boots for your final journey across the base you called home for 22 years. 

You left your quarters not bothering to lock it behind you and leaned against the corridor. You smiled as you felt the freezing metal against your back, you wouldn’t miss it. You drew yourself from the wall and began the journey to the west terminal. You passed a small patrol of Stormtroopers who acknowledged you like always. 

“Lieutenant.” They nodded, all in unison. You smiled back and you could almost feel their confusion. You laughed to yourself, for once wishing they didn’t have to wear those bulky helmets so you could have seen their expressions. Even before you joined the academy and started working as Lieutenant you were always respected across Starkiller. Being the admiral’s daughter granted as much, the respect only growing as you got promoted. You weren’t known as friendly, you often ignored inferiors outside of your team and didn’t care to get to know anyone. If it wasn’t pertinent to have a common ground for work purposes, you made no effort to form one. You had one friend outside of your childhood age and her name was Luna. She got transferred close to 4 years ago and you missed her dearly. Her transfer was sudden, and you didn’t get the chance to say goodbye, so you weren’t sure where she ended up. The two of you graduated academy together and she was there for you at your Father’s funeral, her assignment starting only a few days later. You’ve been alone ever since. 

Your nerves diminished with every step closer to the terminal and a sense of adventure replaced them. You grinned at every First Order member you passed knowing you likely wouldn’t have to see them again and smirked as you heard an engineer whisper to his comrade; “Lieutenant Raneri must be in a good mood today. Weird.” while leaving the terminal. 

The guards saw your insignia patched onto the left side of your jumpsuit and let you pass into the terminal without hesitation. The moment you passed the threshold you took a moment to admire the view outside the hanger. Albeit being sick of the frigid conditions of Ilum you always admired the sight of falling snow and bare trees. Ilum was a bright planet. Even at night you could see clearly, the reflection of the moons and stars bouncing off the pillow soft snow and illuminating as far as you could see with a beautiful blue hue. You wondered if the pilots often had trouble navigating the windswept atmosphere. Before you could dwell on the hazards of space travel during blizzards the intercom announced the arrival of a First Order transporter. 

This was it; this was your transporter. The ship hovered above the landing mat before it started its slow descent, your hair whipping behind you from the warm blasts of air. The ramp was lowered down and you took a step towards your new future. 

“Good afternoon Lieutenant. Ready for take-off?” The pilot asked as you sat in the seat closest to him, enthusiastic to see out of the cockpit’s windows and strapped yourself into the seat. 

“Ready.” 

The pilot nodded in response and the transporter roared to life, you held your breath as the ship hovered off the ground and took off towards the sky. It took no longer then 10 minutes before you broke through Ilum’s planetary shield and you were officially in space. The stars were beautiful, seeing them up close was absolutely breathtaking. No doubt the most awe-inspiring thing you’ve ever seen.

The pilot broke your attention by radioing into the Finalizer’s Captain “Preparing for lightspeed, ETA 18:00 with 1 passenger.” 

“Copy. Hanger 15 is ready for your arrival.” The voice confirmed blanketed by heavy static. Maybe that can be your first order of business, getting the flight crew some new communication gear. It’s clearly needed. 

Before you could make a snide comment, the ship lurched forward and in a blink of an eye you were travelling through lightspeed. “Oh my stars.” You gasped. 

“First time?” The pilot laughed. You didn’t respond. Your eyes were glued to the windows, immediately falling in love.


	2. I Have A Name

Vespertine – Chapter 2 “I have a name “ 

You’ve been stationed on the Finalizer for two weeks now. It took some time getting use to the new layout and learning the names and faces of your superiors and team, but you finally felt comfortable walking down the halls. The inside of the Finalizer was darker than the stark white of Starkiller, and it was a welcomed change. 

Your datapad beeped with a new message. 

“Lieutenant Raneri, General Hux requests you report to the Command Center at once.” It read.

You’ve met the General once before, the day after you arrived and took your position of Lieutenant of the Finalizer’s Missile Defense Squad. You were introduced to your team and given a brief tour of the wing you commanded. Hux was a stern man with pale skin and hair the color of a newly blossomed orange. He was respected across the flagship and the First Order. You appreciated the fact that he didn’t mention how great your father was when you met. Likely, because he was too young to know much of him. Another quality you admired. You spent your days in the academy dreaming of not only being a woman in command, but one of the youngest to lead the First Order. 

For the first time in a long time you found yourself looking forward to meetings. Not only did you have a fresh desire to flourish since you transferred, you enjoyed the view of the stars the Command Center provided. Even if the meeting was boring you could rely on the movement of space around you to keep your attention.

“Name and purpose?” Two storm troopers asked as you approached the Command Center hatch. You fought the urge to roll your eyes. If you missed anything about Ilum it was the instant recognition. 

“Lieutenant Raneri, requested by General Hux.” The guards quickly nodded in approval and stepped aside allowing you to enter. You didn’t see Hux at the helm of the ship, so you made your way to the council room. 

“Lieutenant.” The guard nodded, opening the door for your entrance. 

“Ahh, Lieutenant. Thank you for joining us on such short notice.” Hux welcomed. You smiled and took the empty seat next to him. Standing behind him was a man you have yet to meet but knew instantly. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up as you felt the power radiating from the Supreme Leader. It was undeniable, and all the stories you’ve heard of him came rushing to the front of your mind along with a dull pain throbbing against your temples. You winced, attempting to push away the pain and it stopped as suddenly as it started. 

“Supreme Leader Ren is taking the Command shuttle to Lothal to gather their supply of Kyber crystals needed to forge new weaponry. Captain Phasma, you’ll company him with your troopers. Lieutenant Raneri, we need someone to control the defenses as we recently lost our flight captain. Can you pick an officer to join you on this mission?” 

“Yes, General.” You answered. 

“Has the Lieutenant ever been on a field mission before?” The mechanical voice catechized. A chill shook your spine at the inhuman sound. 

“No Supreme Leader.” You answered, even though it sounded as if he wasn’t addressing you directly. 

“Then what makes her capable of joining me?” You felt your muscles tighten as you restrained yourself from speaking out of place. No good would come out of telling the Supreme Leader to kiss it. 

Almost as if he heard you, his helmet slowly turned your direction. Without seeing his eyes, you felt the intensity of his gaze, the pressure causing the throbbing to pound against your temples once more. 

“Supreme Leader, she was the best of her class and came with excellent recommendation from Starkiller. Her file reports stunning accuracy, not a single target missed.” Hux reassured the hooded man. 

“Very well.” You released the breath you were holding at his acceptance and once again the pain resided. Maybe you should visit the med bay after the meeting, you thought. 

“Prepare your teams and get rest. You leave in the morning.” Hux finished, dismissing the room. You waited as Phasma left and sat up to leave when you were stopped in your tracks by an invisible force. You turned your neck to see the Supreme Leader’s hand stretched towards you and General Hux looking at him in confusion. 

“Leave us.” 

“Lord Ren, I assure you she will be an asset on this mission.” 

“I SAID LEAVE US!” Hux hurried out of the room, only sparing you a quick apologetic look. When the hatch closed behind him you were released. You spun around to face the intimidating man only to find him closer to you. 

You didn’t know what to say, so you attempted to meet his eyes through the visor of his helmet as he took an inch of a step closer to you. Your chest tightened and you gulped back a gasp as his proximity neared. 

“Do I scare you?” The modulated voice breathed.   
“No” It came out as a whisper. It took everything in you to not answer with your true feelings, but you refused to admit to them. 

“I can hear your heart racing.” 

“I respect you, but I do not fear you.” You said louder this time. 

“I can sense your fear.” 

You didn’t answer as the throbbing pain, once again invaded your skull and pounded against its sides. You winced and fell to your knees, crying out in pain as its intensity increased. The Supreme Leader crouched in front of you, resting his hand against your forehead. 

“You know, I can take whatever I want.” 

“You! You’re doing this?” 

“I heard you, thinking about telling me to kiss your ass when I asked about your competence. That’s no way to speak to your Supreme Leader.” 

“Good thing, I didn’t speak it.” You spat. 

“What a feisty little thing.” Ren stood up from his position and you quickly stood as he stopped his attack on your mind, regaining your strength. 

“If you don’t want me on your mission, just say so! They can replace me with anyone.” You argued. 

“I don’t want anyone, I want you.” 

You scoffed. You heard he was an asshole, but this was a whole new level. 

“You’ll accompany on this mission, and all missions until we find a new flight captain. Understand little one?” He continued. 

“I have a name.” 

“You do, but until you learn some respect, I will call you what I wish. You can leave now.” 

You stood there looking at him in disbelief. With one movement of his wrist the hatch doors opened behind you. You turned to leave and felt his gaze following you as you left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this! Comments and kudos appreciated. :)


End file.
